Ibu
by CakeZOrphan
Summary: Siroce is an orphaned Cubone seeking his mother, refusing to believe anything that humans and Pokemon alike tells him. To him, the sheer believe his mother is dead is something that is insane! Follow him on his adventure with some new allies to find the inevitable truth! Oc's Wanted and Forms inside along with the prologue
1. ProOc

Ibu

Prologue / OC Form

OrphanZCake & YeAh776

Every step I could feel the dirt and rock from the road of Route 3 under my bare feet. Each rock was cold however the dirt was warm counter-acting it. I adjusted the red strap on my shoulder to help with the weight of the supplies in the red book bag I was carrying. My eyes kept sinking attempting to fall asleep only to be snapped back open, I hadn't slept sense this morning when I woke up at early morning and then continued my journey. I avoided all trainers not wanting to get into a random battle with them, and I was almost caught once but lucky got away before the trainer could throw out his first Pokémon.

I looked up at the moon, seeing it through my skull helmet's gray eye sockets as if I was seeing it through another's eyes. However when looking at the moon I did not shed a single tear but instead could feel the anger rise in me from the stare of the mocking moon. It mocks me telling me how it has my mother but I don't believe it. My mother is alive... out there but alive and I will find her.

My name is Sircoe, I'm a cubone and this is my tale of finding my mother.

**If you want a OC in the great adventure of this cubone then fill out this form either as a review or PM me either or and PLEASE take note I'm going off some theories so got a problem I don't care :P**

**Fill this out, # means only if human, obviously if you fill out Pokémon stuff for humans I'm not considering them **

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Pokémon or Human (Name the Pokémon no legendaries):**

**Job/Trainer Type #:**

**Birthplace:**

**Parents (Optional):**

**Age:**

**Sexuality (Straight, gay, or bi):**

**Pokémon (Doesn't have to be full party) #:**

**Starter #: **

**Hair Style/Color #:**

**Clothes (Only put on Pokémon that make sense):**

**Pokémon Move Set:**

**Personality:**

**Fears:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**History:**


	2. Chapter 1

Ibu

Chapter 1

OrphanZCake & YeAh776

My body had decided it needed a break, forcing me to take a rest from my journey. Gathering some dry grass and some twigs, I wrapped the dry grass around the twigs and placed the twigs into a pile. It would be a small fire but it's all I need to keep me warm since an angry Beedrill decided to take my blanket. I pulled my red book bag to my front and began to go through it, pulling out the silver fire maker that the humans called a "lighter". I opened the top of the "lighter" and pushed down on the orange button to cause a small flame at the hole. I slowly moved the "lighter" toward the pile and let it sit there waiting for it to catch flame. After what felt like forever it finally caught in fire.

Truthfully, I shouldn't have a fire going right now due to it attracting wild Pokemons. Well, technically, I'm considered a wild one myself so I'll reparse it: I could attract more 'violent' Pokemons. With this thought in mind, I kept my club bone close to me as I watched the flames dance. My stomach suddenly made me jump with a loud growl coming from it, which I mistaken for another Pokemon. I'll need to steal some more food for tomorrow but for the time being, I wanted to rest.

Adjusting the contents in my bag to make it as comfortable as it could be, I then proceeded to rest my head on it and soon found myself falling into a deep sleep.

_Wake up…_

The next morning, I shoot up with a bolt, unable to breathe for reasons unknown to me. After calming my breathing, I kicked dirt on the dying flames that no longer danced. I picked up the red book bag and my bone club. I then pulled the bag on my back and began to walk on the route, looking for sleeping trainers; I learned they always had a bundle of food with them. If I wasn't able to find food, I would probably throw my bone to hit an apple off a tree.

I once again felt the rocks against my feet, still cold and now wet from the morning dew. It felt more wakening then painful; the pads on the bottom of my feet could explain the lack of pain I felt. I looked around for dying fires or smoke or any signs of active humans. But sadly for me, no signs could be seen from where I was, so I continued foward.

After a few more minutes of walking, I heard some snoring in the distance. This meant a lazy, sleeping trainer was around which would be easier to steal from. I began to follow the soft sound until I found the source; I only took a glance at the human for a mere second to see her dark bluish hair. I silently ran to her bag and begin to unzip it. But then I thought ''What if I just take the whole bag instead?'' Unzipping it, I took out the red and white balls that hold the captured pokemon and zipped the Black bag back up. Then as quietly as possible, I ran through some bushes with the human's bag, refusing to look back at what I've done.

The bag was heavy which meant good supplies. Did I feel shame for stealing the bag, I asked myself mentally… No I didn't. Maybe the human should've had the black bag closer to her. When I was a good distance away, I stopped to unzip the black bag and dumped its content on the ground. I saw a good amount of food, a sleeping bag and after more shaking a red and white ball fell out. I was quite curious about it since I never had time or the care to examine one this closely. Picking up the red and white ball I made sure not to push the button in the middle; I had seen trainers push this to release the Pokemon inside. I've always wondered how a Pokemon could fit inside. However, I had no plans on figuring out or asking the Pokemon inside.

I took the red and white ball and placed it on a stump near the middle of the road, hoping someone would find it. If not, it wasn't my problem. I picked up my red book bag with ''my'' new black bag and I began to walk down the path. I personally saw this as helping whoever was inside the red and white ball. I really couldn't believe humans were making us beat each other until the other faints, and if we had the misfortune to be a wild Pokemon, then they leave us there for other Pokemons to come and eat us.

After a few more minutes of walking, I came up to the sign that showed me of what I could only assume was Route 4.

Onward to Route 4!


	3. Chapter 2

Ibu

Chapter 2

OrphanZCake and YeAh776

**Well I feel stupid now a little, I haven't played Firered in a bit so I forgot you had to go through a cave to get to Route 4 so face palm on my part ^^'**

Route 4, another area destroyed by the humans to simply make way for their paths and cities. They never adapted to anything. They always change the environment to their liking. I sighed to myself as these sad thoughts came to mind. Somehow, they always end up on the top of the food chain, the ones in control, the masters of all. Most Pokemons says it's because they have thumbs. However, I know a good minority of Pokemons who are humanoid and have thumbs, and yet have no privileges for it. I think Pokemons just like being told what to do; they think the humans can do no wrong. This is something I will never believe in because I know they took my mother. I can only remember slight memories of it...

My mother told me to hide in some bushes to be safe. I followed her order, completely unaware of what was going on. Hiding in the fall colored bushes, I could only hear my mother in a struggle with someone, or rather another Pokemon being told to attack by an obnoxious voice. After a few minutes of fighting, I thought my mother had succeeded and was about to step in my bushes, to tell me that everything was under control, when I heard a loud bang. It sounded like a tree had fallen over. When I peered through the bushes, I could see my dear mother on the ground with a needle like object sticking out of her stomach. My breathing was caught in my throat and I felt the tears begin to swell in my eyes. I wanted to help her, but I was frozen; not by the fact that my mother was on the ground, but her look she was giving me, telling me to "stay put" and "I love you Siroce". My little mind couldn't bear the thought of losing her, but my little heart couldn't even imagine the idea to disobey my mother in such circumstance. This is the biggest regret in my life and I plan to fix it.

Snapping back to reality, I felt that more sand was being used for this road; I couldn't feel the rocks anymore. However, this did remind me that I needed to get off the road. So I moved toward the tall grass. The grass was about my size, so only the top of my skull would show. Most of the time, only people get attacked in the tall grass, while other times, you have that violent, risk seekers type of Pokemons that's only looking for prey. This was a nature "survival of the fitness", as the humans says it, which again, if that was the real case, we would rule over them a long time ago. Sadly, this isn't the case. I shook my head lightly, trying to stop myself from going into another silent rant, so I kept my eyes forward and my bone club close to me. After a short few minutes of walking, I could hear footsteps behind me. They were out of sync with mine, which is why I knew it wasn't my feet. It also possessed more than two feet. I tighten my grip on my bone club and then quickly, and without any care for whoever was behind me, swung my entire body around along with my bone club. I was taken aback when I felt no contact, causing me to stumble a little.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" I looked down to see that my target was yelling at me. It was a regular Caterpie; green body and peachy color and all. However, it had a leaf on its head about twice the size of its head, my guess to serve as a hat.

"Maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people like that", I replied coldly.

"I wasn't sneaking! I was more... following", the small insect Pokemon defended herself, or at least her voice sounded female. The Caterpie began to rub her head with her lower body.

"Same thing, really", I replied, turning around and resume to my walking. I once again heard the footsteps of the insect Pokemon.

"So where are you going?" she asked rather bluntly.

"None of your concern" I kept my eyes forward, refusing to look at her.

"Can I come?"

"No"

"Why not?" she asked. I didn't reply, hoping if I stopped talking to the Caterpie, she would go away. However she repeated her question, "Why not?" I once again did not answer her question. But she once again repeated the same question, "Why not?" To this, I replied with a sigh:

"I have no plans on being accompanied on this trip; this is a journey and I must complete it alone. So please, go away you little bug before I lose my patience!" I was hoping this would get her to stop. Sadly for me, it didn't.

"Your deep, you know that? My name's Lou. What's yours?" she questioned. This time I looked down at her and stopped. I swear if that Caterpie could smile, she would be a very smiley Pokemon.

"Again, none of your concern", I replied with frustration.

"I'm going to call you Boney, okay Boney? Now come on Boney, we got places to be", she told me, looking ahead.

"Don't you dare call me Boney!" I strictly demanded. She was seriously getting over my head right now.

"Why not? It's fitting with your fetish for bones and all"

"I don't have a fetish! This is my protection", I knocked on my skull helmet to display how thick it was.

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense." She said brightly. I simply rolled my eyes at this. "So Boney, where you headed?"

"You already asked this question and I told you: NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" I finally snapped, making Lou jump back and hang her head down.

"O-okay... I'll just go then…" Lou turned around and began to walk back to where I should have hit her with my club. I had a deep feeling this wouldn't be the last I saw of that annoying pest. I just hope I don't meet more like her. Sadly, chances are that I might. Luck was never on my side on those kinds of things…

As I looked back to continue my walking, only now did I noticed that I lost my position in the tall grass I was standing in. My only sense of direction for now was the buildings in the distance. I will try to avoid them to the best of my abilities and later use my human map to judge if I could go around the city. I had no plans on going through it yet anyway. I may come back to it later due to the fact my mother may be there, or the people who kidnapped her (which would be also nice to get some revenge) and the information I need to find her. I pushed aside the last blade of tall grass to see a clearing near the human city, or town; I could never tell. I needed to find a place to rest and camp for the night. Looking around, I noticed a section of the woods was covered in trashes; no Pokemon would be crazy enough to live or go there, so I naturally headed for it.

The deeper I headed into the forest, the more trashes littered the ground and the closer I got to the core of the trash, the more I thought of turning around. And yet I continued further. Just the mere idea of no Pokemon bothering me for the whole night as enough to bring me to the biggest pile of trash I've ever seen. This was probably the core, I thought to myself. The smell was pretty bad, but hey, beggers can't be choosers. I finally could be alone with my thoughts, which was something very rare nowadays. I dumped my two bags down and began to gather firewood to start a fire up.

**To Savannah (who doesn't have an account .)**

**I've never played the Pokemon dungeons games so don't know and also I'm 88% sure Pokemon Dungeon games are in a different universe then the Normal Pokemon games, and also tell me how she got to Kanto**


	4. Chapter 3

Ibu

Chapter 3

OrphanZCake and YeAh776

**Week off the uploading date but hey at least it GOT uploaded right? Now I'm going to try to upload every Monday and HOPE I get it right last week was my spring break and frankly I didn't feel like doing any writing however I figured I'm going to finish this up as quickly as possible and then upload it not even sending it to my editor so yep… fun**

After starting the fire, I managed to take some of the trash around and make a good "alarm" system if you will. Anything that would step on the trash would make a sound hopefully waking me up. I stretched my body, feeling my muscles pull out. I looked up at the stars for once I actually could take the time to see how beautiful something was. I wonder what those stars are, are they other planets? Maybe they're is someone looking back at me from that far star, just maybe right now were both in the most peacefulness well ever reach in our natural lives.

Possibly we are the same both loving the silence of this wonderful moment? I surrounded by trash and him surrounded by... whatever a alien would be surrounded by. Well technically to him I'm the alien so I guess then it would be trash. I don't think anything would ruin this moment of pure pea- BANG! Is what ruined it a bang, I quickly grabbed my bone club and stood up ready to take a defense or offensive strike. I kept turning around as the bangs kept happening at a more rapid rate however staying the same rate away. This most likely meant a long night of no sleep for me which I will not have! I lowered my stance and begin frustratingly walk toward the banging sound, on the way I stepped on a strange paper like thing that poped beneath my feet making me jump, I silently cursed at myself for ever thinking of trash as a alarm system. I continued to head toward the banging sound avoiding my little "alarm" system on the way, as I gotten closer to the banging more trash appeared it only started as simple paper but now moved to being metals, and plastics, some broken canes and such. Some part of me told me to turn around and just fall asleep with the sound another told me to kick the crap out of the person making the noise.

When the banging was the loudest I was at a huge area of trash mainly metals, with a small clearing in the middle were I saw the source of the banging. A Pikachu with a bell and big shoes, wrench in hand he was banging on a rusted piece of iron. I watched him swing the wrench up and down for a few minutes trying to figure out why a pikachu of all pokemons would be creating so much noise; maybe to be a punk? I got up from my looking spot and headed over to the pikachu, as he started to bring down his wrench I grabbed it mid air. he turned to face me and gave me a face of shock as he said and screamed:

"You give that back! RIGHT NOW IT'S MINE!" I simply pulled the wrench out of his hand and threw it to the ground as I gave him a cold stare. The pikachu's head looked at the wrench now on the ground, his ears perk down slightly as he slowly looks at me giving me a broken glance before looking down and mumbling something; all I got was "wanted... to hear.." and then he ran off crying into more trash almost tripping on his way. I simply shook this off and begin to set up camp right there, did I feel bad for what I did? Nope; As I set up camp, and put a metal 'pot' as the humans call it I could hear the pikachu whimpering and him banging on more things much more lightly to the point of it having a rhythm, that I found myself slowly falling asleep too ever so slowly...

Wake up

I woke up the a figure standing over me, after my vision cleared a little I was able to stand out the yellow body knowing it was that same pikachu how I didn't hear his shoes I would never know. The Pikachu now had a big smile to his face as he looked down on me he said brightly:

"Good Morning!" I simply rolled over grabbing my skull helmet and my bone club. "You look funny without your skull thingy on."

"Go away..." I replied grudgingly putting my helmet on and making the grip on my bone club more tighter, his smile simply grew.

"What are you doing at my house anyways? I don't really remember you? Did I invited you in? Are you suppose to be my friend?'' He then gasp gave a joy ''So sweet! C'mon buddy, time to wake up!" He spoke this very quickly. I stood up and looked at this pikachu.

"Were not friends." I told the Pikachu and started to walk in the direction of the city, hoping to find the road once again, after a few minutes of attempting to ignore the Pikachu and his random comments about how I needed a company and what if I get injured, the biggest thought on my mind was why didn't I pick the Caterpie. When he said to me:

"Wanna know something about me!" he said it with joy and huge over ethusiam.

"No" I responded coldly, however I'm getting the hint he wasn't getting MY hint that I didn't want to hear him.

"Well." He began with a big breath "I use to have a trainer" I could only think that this made me hate him more however I stopped hearing his bell ring.

"What's wrong cat finally got your ton- SHIT!" I screamed now just noticing we were heading into the city.

"Looks like your stuck with me now!" The Pikachu ran up and came into my personal bubble; great now I really wished I had that Caterpie.


	5. Chapter 4

Ibu

Chapter 4

OrphanZCake and YeAh776

***Cough Cough* Heya sorry… don't hate me ^^' **

This Pikachu was the most annoying thing in existence, I looked back at him to see he was carrying all the trash he had picked up or taken out of the trash cans. I couldn't help but face palm to him. During walking through the city to find a Poke' motel I had learned his name was Noisy, I understand the name but who names they're child or pokemon Noisy?

"Hey Sircoe, where are we heading again?" Noisy asked his trash making a cringle sound each step.

"For the hundredth time a poke' motel…" I replied exhausted with him at this point I wished I clubbed him.

"Well we've passed it a lot and you've stared right at it so thought we may be going somewhere else." I stopped in my tracks and turned to him with a stern look I replied with a grind of my teeth:

"You mean to tell me we've been walking for hours and you've noticed the Poke' motel and didn't say anything!" he looked at me smiled and shrugged; I took my club out and begin to beat it in my hand his smile faded into a look of worry.

After a chase of me trying to hit him which must have looked very comical, we finally made it to the Poke' motel; well truthfully it was more of a Poke' hotel it was huge and very expensive looking. Thank Arceus that this is paid with tax money. We walked up to the front desk were a Lucario was interacting with a metal box, I looked back at Noisy who was rubbing his head then to the Lucario and cleared my throat. She looked down and said:

"Oh sorry was working how can I help you?" She smiled at us brightly.

"Two rooms please." I asked, she rubbed her neck nervously.

"I'm sorry sir but we only have one room." My eye twitch now I would have to share a room with him too… This day cannot get any worse. She handed us the key and we went to the elevator, I hit the tenth button with my club, as we went up annoying music was playing don't get me wrong it was catchy but still annoying.

"That Lucario was pretty." Noisy suddenly said. I looked over at him with a raised brow.

"I suppose so."

"Have you noticed that how some pokemon are born… prettier?" He continued.

"Just how it works I suppose, I've never thought of it." I shrugged off to his words.

"Why?"

"Because it does I'm not nature I don't make it up." The elevator stops and the metal doors open up and we are greeted by yellow wallpaper, with a blue rug, and wooden doors that goes down as rows and splits into an intersection, looking down the middle row seemed to make it go further then it did. Noisy begin to skip to our room ahead of me his shoes clomping all the way down to room 117, I begin to follow him noticing some of the do not disrupt signs on some doors and some unusual sounds coming from them.

Noisy was attempting to open the door using the key but had it flipped around I took the key turned it up right and unlocked the door letting him barge in. I took looked around the corner to see a room 125 it had caution tape around it, I wondered what happened there. Maybe some bad leakage, or something broke, maybe a murder scene. I looked back to our room to see Noisy already messing with the tv controller. I'll let him watch what he wants for tonight, I walked in and shut the door tight locking it.

**Sorry for being gone for so long kinda lost focus truthfully part of this was written a month ago and the other just recently but it should be back some what I still have a lot of projects in mind like litter-y covering my walls with notes on some and others harvested in my computer.**


End file.
